


Red Tape

by shihadchick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Pegasus the paperwork doesn't quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathalcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathalcyon/gifts).



> A ficlet for Kat, inspired by NCIS. :)

  
"...and then something came off the undercarriage about a minute out from landing. It left a pretty good dent on the end of the North pier too, sir, by the looks of it, though it didn't seem to affect the 'jumper at all. Guess we were just lucky none of the bio guys were out sampling at the time."

"Any idea what it was, Major?"

"Not yet, Colonel- I sent Stevenson over to eyeball it, bring it back if it's not too hot."

"You tell him the transporters aren't working so well today?"

"I figured he could work that out for himself after that little stunt this morning, actually."

They shared a grin, and then Sheppard leant back on his heels, inspecting the hull of the 'jumper they'd picked up from the Ancient outpost, which was clearly not in as good repair as they'd thought.

"Well," Rodney interrupted, barrelling into the hangar with his touchpad under his arm and trailing diagnostic wires from both pockets, "are we going to figure out whether or not I should be entrusting my life to these possible wrecks, or are we standing around gossiping like old women?"

Sheppard sighed and exchanged another, rather different look with Lorne before turning back to give Rodney his most irritatingly cocksure grin. "We're inspecting, McKay. Go on, Lorne, you better get on back to your office and file a TFOA report with the rest of it."

Lorne paused on his way out the door, hiding a snicker. "Shouldn't that be a TFOPJ, sir?"

Sheppard threw a balled up rag in his direction and conceded. "If you say so, Major."

Rodney turned to Sheppard and frowned, "you know, I thought I'd heard of all the ridiculous paperwork hoops they make you people jump through already."

"You know how it is, Rodney, got nothing to do round here but the paperwork."

Rodney answered that with the derisive snort it deserved, before going back - however unwillingly - to attempting to untangle the acronym. "You said A, and he said PJ, which means--" He shot Sheppard a look that was equal parts horror and amusement. "That is _not_ what it's called."

"Hey now, Rodney," Sheppard drawled, "we in the United States Air Force have a long and proud history of exhaustive, accurate reports of Things Falling Off Aircraft."

"I can't believe we trust you people with our lives," Rodney groaned, theatrically knocking his head against the side of the boarding ramp before getting back to work.


End file.
